Protecting Those That We Love Most Dear
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: How far will you go to protect the ones that you hold the most closest to your soul? How far will you go to seek revenge when the one that you love most in the world is hurt? Kevin and Veronica will find out this hard truth themselves when Joaquin and Betty's lives are in danger due to the Serpents.


**Riverdale Fan Fiction Challenge Forum**

 **Challenge chosen Bingo.**

 **Bingo Slot number chosen: (76)**

 **Bingo type chosen: (Character) - Joaquin**

 _Author's Note: I have decided to place this one shot in an AU from 'Riverdale' ... I'm not trying to touch any part of the Archie comics verse (because we still can't post anything on FFN concerning Archie comics still right?) ... but I just feel like having a little beautiful moment for Kevin and Joaquin without all the 'Riverdale' twists that are going on with the Archie comic book characters. I mean this is still 'Riverdale' so the characterizations that the show have given us for the characters still stand ... just the weird twisted 'Twin Peaks' vibe isn't overwhelming the town._

Kevin fell sideways off of Betty's bed. "Oh my God girls I just met the man of my dreams."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Whom is he this time?" She smirked.

"Ronnie!" Betty frowned over at her best friend from her place against her headboard. "Be nice. Remember the last few times you have told us that you met the man of your dreams."

"Rick was wonderful." Veronica sighed. "So was Bobby, Rupert, Mason, Patrick, Victor ..." tailing off. "Fine I get it." She turned back at her friend whom was sitting on the floor with his back against Betty's bed. "You get it also don't you Kevin?!"

"Joaquin _is_ different. He's out and proud." Kevin smiled. "He has no qualm being out and open with his relationships with other guys."

Betty smiled down at her friend. "That's very good Kevin. I'm so happy for you."

Veronica inwardly sighed. _At least Kevin finally found someone whom he can be in an relationship with outside._ She admitted to herself that she was very jealous of Kevin Keller in this moment. He was an out and proud gay. He had no problems allowing his sexuality to be behind closed doors any longer. While she was out as being bi-sexual ... she still couldn't have the girl of her dreams. The girl whom was currently sitting on her bed smiling down at their gay friend. "So when are we going to meet this Joaquin?"

Kevin crossed his arms across his chest. "There is one small problem."

Veronica's right eye brow rose. "So this mysterious Joaquin does have a problem being out and proud?"

Betty's eyes glared angry at the brunette. "Be nice Ronnie."

"Just Joaquin doesn't have the cleanest of all records." Kevin replied. "He has been in trouble with the law a few times. My dad will be so angry if he learns that I'm dating a juvenile delinquent with a rapt sheet at a arms length."

Veronica's interest picked up. "A bad boy." She smirked. "Interesting."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Seriously Ronnie." She moved to lay on her stomach on her bed; so she could place her hand on Kevin's neck. "Okay Kevin just one concern of mine. He's not seriously into building a bad reputation that he has no hope on out growing when he matures?" She was very concerned with the little information given to her. She didn't want Kevin hurt.

Kevin sighed as he leaned his head back. "Joaquin attends Southside High. He lives in Sunnyside Trailer park."

"Joaquin DeSantos!" Betty exclaimed her voice tightened. "Kevin; Juggie tells me he's a major player for the Serpents!"

Kevin tightened up. "Joaquin _doesn't_ want to be in the Serpents. He never wanted to be part of the gang. The only why he is part of it ... is because of his father. His father _forced_ him to become a Serpent." His eyes met Veronica's steel ones ... then he turned his eyes to meet the sad scared sea of blue green ones of Betty's. "He desperately wants out Bets."

"My mom said that once you are in the Serpents then you are in it for life." Betty spoke. "That there truly is no way out."

 _Mama Alice should know. She ran with the Serpents when she was younger._ Veronica tightened up at the thought of Betty being forced to join the gang due to Alice's past with them.

Kevin's chest tightened at this information. "There will be a way to get Joaquin out. He's going to make it out."

"Or you will be joining the Serpents just so you can be with him." Veronica sighed as her arms tightened across her chest. She watched as Betty rested her head against Kevin's as the harsh truth hit home. She started making plans on how to protect Betty from the Serpents.


End file.
